barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Albrecht
Prince Albrecht is a character in Barbie in The Pink Shoes. He is part of the story of the Giselle ballet in the ballet world, and he is voiced by Trevor Devall. Albrecht is the lead male role of Giselle. Story Original Story In the original ballet, Albrecht is a prince and is engaged to be married to the Countess Bathilde. But one day, he sees Giselle and immediately falls in love with her, so he disguises as a peasant named 'Loys' to meet and marry her. Giselle reciprocates his love, much to the dismay of Hilarion and her mother. However, one day while in the village in disguise, Albrecht gets word from his squire that a hunting party, led by Bathilde and her father, is approaching and hides, unaware that Hilarion has witnessed this. After a while, thinking that the hunt is gone, Albrecht returns and joins Giselle in a dance, but a jealous Hilarion interrupts and reveals who Albrecht really is and his engagement to Bathilde. Left with no other option, Albrecht reluctantly admits the truth, but the shock is too much for Giselle that she goes mad and dies of a broken heart. On the night after Giselle's burial, a remorseful Albrecht visits her grave to lay flowers and to grieve, but suddenly, she appears to him and he begs for forgiveness. Giselle readily forgives him and they dance together, but when Albrecht follows her through the forest, he crosses the path of the Wilis, who surround him and force him into an endless dance. However, Giselle refuses to let Albrecht die at the hand of the ghostly dancers and protects him, but as the night wears on, he becomes weaker and weaker. When he collapses of exhaustion and is on the brink of death, dawn breaks and the Wilis are forced to disappear; Giselle's undying love has saved Albrecht. Albrecht and Giselle bid a final farewell to each other as Giselle returns to her grave and Albrecht is left sorrowing and alone, but will forever hold Giselle and their undying love close to him. Role in Barbie in The Pink Shoes Prince Albrecht acts as a page to get the attention of Giselle. When he asks for her hand on marriage, Hilarion shows up and demands Giselle marry him instead. The two fight by both verbally and physically tackling each other. They travel throughout the forest in search for her when she goes missing. Albrecht's idea of a good decision maker is flipping a double sided gold coin to tell them if they should go north, or south. When they do find Giselle, she begs for their help in finding Hailey and they help her, because it's what friends do. Appearance and Personality Prince Albrecht has tan skin, brown hair and hazel eyes. He can sometimes act like an arrogant man because of his royal upbringing. He has an interesting sense of humor and takes things less literally than Hilarion does. He also is very sarcastic as he praised himself when he shot an arrow that landed twenty feet away from his target. But he eventually proves to be a loyal and helping friend. Quotes *''"Yes! It's true! I'm royal, and rich, and stunning! But is any of that my fault?"'' *''"Her first bucket? Really?"'' *''"It's not the kind of gift a girl wants to receive anyway. Marry me! Oh, look here's a dead bird! Hmph! You'll come off like a golden retriever!"'' *''"I still don't believe you're seventeen!"'' *''"My darling you're more beautiful today than ever before! Your eyes, blue as the sky! Your hair, kissed with strawberries!"'' *"Seventeen? Better late than never my sweet." *''"Not the face, not the face!"'' *''"Yes, actually I can. I'm sixth in line of the throne. Third if you don't include my sisters. Which I don't."'' Trivia *It is mentioned by Albrecht that his cousin is Prince Siegfried. *He says he is 6th in line for the throne, and 3rd if he doesn't count his sisters (which he doesn't). Gallery Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641789-704-400.jpg|Albrecht with Hilarion, Kristyn, and Hailey yyf33.png|Prince Albrecht Albrecht-barbie-movies-34122439-1920-1080.png|Prince Albrecht arching in the forest Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641712-704-400.jpg|Albrecht proposing Giselle with a rose Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641720-704-400.jpg|Albrecht showing his face on the coin Giselle (24).png Giselle (27).png Giselle (26).png Giselle (21).png Hailey (25).png Hailey (26).png Hailey (27).png Odette (81).png Odette (82).png Odette (83).png Odette (84).png Odette (90).png Albrecht (1).png Albrecht (2).png Albrecht (3).png Albrecht (4).png Albrecht (5).png Albrecht (6).png Albrecht (7).png Albrecht (8).png Albrecht (9).png Albrecht (10).png|Albrecht fighting with Hilarion Albrecht (11).png Albrecht (12).png Albrecht (13).png Albrecht (14).png Albrecht (15).png|Albrecht bowing to the Snow Queen Albrecht (16).png Albrecht (17).png Albrecht (18).png Albrecht (20).png Albrecht (21).png Albrecht (22).png Albrecht (23).png Albrecht (24).png Albrecht (25).png Albrecht (26).png Albrecht (27).png Albrecht (28).png Albrecht (29).png|Albrecht with Giselle See Also Category:Princes Category:Barbie in The Pink Shoes Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Males Category:Cousins Category:Protagonists